legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maguro Kurokami
Maguro Kurokami (黒神 真黒, Kurokami Maguro) is a former student of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name was Magician (魔法使い, Mahoutsukai). He is currently the manager of Ghost Babel, Hakoniwa Academy's old school building. He is the eldest child of Kajiki Kurokami, and the older brother of Kujira Kurokami and Medaka Kurokami. Backstory When younger, Maguro would spy on his sister Kujira with his youngest sister Medaka when Kujira would be having one of her temper tantrums. Maguro loved both his sisters equally, and would console Kujira after her rages. He and Medaka often chased their sister around. As a child, Maguro was very normal, playing with Medaka a lot before he entered elementary school. Once he reached middle school however, his talents blossomed. While he couldn't do much on his own, he was highly capable at producing people. At age thirteen, Maguro was already handling the Kurokami Group's finances; it was he who turned the company into an international powerhouse. At some point during their time at Hakobune Middle School, Maguro told Zenkichi that he was too weak to remain by Medaka's side. While in middle school, Maguro Kurokami was also a member of Kumagawa's Student Council, holding the position of Secretary. In actuality, Maguro awoke his Abnormality, while searching for Kujira, and enlarged the Kurokami Group to further that goal. Maguro enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy and joined the Flask Plan to continue searching for his sister. As a part of the Flask Plan, Maguro taught hidden weapon usage to Kei Munakata. However, Munakata demonstrated no aptitude with weaponry. During his time with the Flask Plan, Maguro was partnered with Oudo Miyakonojou. Maguro was fascinated by Oudo, to such an extent that he forget his original goal for a time. When he couldn't find Kujira, Maguro left the Flask Plan. The reductions to his health made him unable to attend school, so he was forced to drop out. After this, Maguro took up management of Ghost Babel. Personality Maguro is a cheerful yet perverted young man who only cares about his two younger sisters; he loves them both obsessively, which neither sister is very fond of. Though often lighthearted, Maguro does becomes serious when the situation calls for it. Despite his goofy demeanor, Maguro is highly perceptive, and can quickly formulate countermeasures to problems; he quickly found a way for Kouki Akune to defeat Itami Koga, and was able to share the method under the pretense of making jokes. While he tends to tease Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Maguro recognizes that Zenkichi is a positive influence on Medaka and wants him to remain by her side and protect her. He later regrets asking such a thing of a freshman, and decides to help Zenkichi improve himself and his relationship with Medaka. LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Medaka Box Universe Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Sibling Category:Perverts Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Heroic Genius